Kau Cemburu?
by RueRenRa
Summary: Berlokasi di sebuah taman, dan berdiri berdampingan sembari menunggu seorang penjual es krim yang sedang sibuk membuatkan pesanan, Mikasa dan Jean berbincang./Warn: non-JeanMika, sho-ai, OoC/


"Pak, tiga. Rasa stroberi, vanilla, dan coklat."

"Coklat saja."

Berlokasi di sebuah taman, dan berdiri berdampingan sembari menunggu seorang penjual es krim yang sedang sibuk membuatkan pesanan, Mikasa dan Jean berbincang.

* * *

**Kau Cemburu?**

Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama  
Warning: AU!, OoC, Sho-ai, dan bakalan mengecewakan untuk yang mengharapkan porsi JeanMika di fic ini. Yah, kalau lihat di daftar ficku... kalian pasti bisa menebak bakalan seperti apa pairnya :p

* * *

Yang memulai pembicaraan tentu saja Jean. Awalnya si pemuda itu berdehem sekali, sekedar untuk menarik perhatian si gadis. Lalu setelah mendapati pemilik manik oniks di sampingnya menatap pemuda itu, ia pun bertanya. "Beli tiga, huh?"

Anggukan kaku diberikan.

Jean balas mengangguk sok paham. Ia kembali bertanya, hanya kali ini diiringi dengan nada menyebalkan yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. "Hmm, biar kutebak. Untuk Eren dan Armin?"

Dan dijawab dengan jemari telunjuk yang menujuk tak acuh pada salah satu deret kursi taman yang berada di dekat mereka. Ketika manik Jean melirik ke arah tempat itu, ia benar-benar mendapati dua pemuda yang dimaksudkan. Tampak sedang mengobrol dengan begitu akrab dan santai. Pemuda Perancis itu mendengus tak suka.

"Bah, padahal mereka berdua laki-laki, kenapp bukan mereka saja yang membeli?" komentarnya yang hanya dibalas dengar desiran angin di musim gugur.

Satu es krim rasa coklat disondorkan padanya."Kenapa harus kau yang perempuan?" lanjut pemuda itu sembari menjilati es krim di genggaman.

"Karena aku yang meminta." aku Mikasa pada akhirnya. Sekedar untuk membungkam mulut pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya itu. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, Jean. Jika Eren mendengarnya, ia pasti marah."

"Lalu memukulku. Hah! Sudah biasa."

"Jika malah mendiamimu?"

"Huh?"

Si gadis tak mengkonfirmasi ucapannya lebih jauh lagi. Jean pun terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kau membeli rasa apa?" tanya pemuda itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Vannila." dibalas dengan nada datar yang sama saja.

Lalu diam lagi. Ah iya, bukankah ada yang ingin Jean tanyakan pada gadis itu? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja? Mumpung ada waktu berdua.

"Hei, Mikasa."

Si gadis mendongak.

"Apa kau begitu menyukainya?"

Tentu, mereka berdua paham siapa yang dimaksudkan. Si gadis berwajah oriental termenung sejenak, sebelum balik bertanya. "Menurutmu?"

Jean mendengus begitu keras. "Tentu saja! Kau menyukainya! Apalagi dengan segala perhatianmu itu. Bah!"

Ucapan itu tersela ketika Mikasa menyondorkan sebuah es krim padanya.

"Lalu bagaimana tingkah kalian yang selalu bersama kemanapun pergi, atau bagaimana begitu protektifnya kau jika menyangkut si aneh itu. Aku-"

"Cemburu?"

Wajah Jean langsung memerah mendengar kata itu bisa meluncur begitu mudahnya dari mulut si gadis.

"Dan Jean, namanya Eren. Bukan si aneh." koreksi gadis itu tanpa mengenal situasi.

"Ap- Kau kenapa malah mempermasalahkan panggilanku pada si kepala coklat itu?! Cepat jawab pertanyaanku dulu!"

Dan Mikasa lagi-lagi menjawabnya dengan begitu mudah. "Karena akan menyakitkan untuknya jika mendengarmu menyebut dengan sembarangan begitu."

"Heh? Lalu?" Jean mendengus mengejek. "Itu bukan urusanmu, kan?"

Hanya didapatinya lirikan tajam dari sepasang oniks hitam gadis oriental itu, tapi itupun sudah cukup untuk menyampaikan pesan yang dimaksudkan.

"O-oke. Eren."

"Baguslah."

Es krim kedua sudah di serahkan. Tinggal satu lagi.

"Jadi? " tanya Jean untuk memastikan sekali lagi.

"Kau cemburu?" sahut Mikasa.

"H-harusnya begitu bukan?!"

Dan Mikasa hampir saja mengeluarkan tawa lirih melihat betapa polosnya pemuda itu. Oh, my... Andai dunia tahu jika seorang Jean Kirschtein yang selalu menyebalkan itu bisa bertanya sebegini ngototnya jika menyangkut masalah cinta.

"Sayangnya Eren bukanlah objek yang perlu kau perhatikan, Jean. Tidak, karena ia bukan tipe pemuda yang cukup peka. Eren itu, adalah sosok yang selalu terpaku pada satu hal saja. Itulah, Eren."

Dan Jean benar-benar tak bisa berkata ketika melihat guratan kesedihan di wajah gadis itu.

"Dia tidak akan pernah menganggapku." lanjut Mikasa dengan suara kelewat lirih.

"Jadi?"

Si pemuda langsung menoleh dengan cepat.

"Kau sudah puas dengan jawabanku?" tanya Mikasa sambil memasang segaris senyum manis. Jean segera mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah, dan menjawab dengan cepat.

"Huh! Perasaanmu itulah yang membuatku khawatir!"

"Lalu? Kau cemburu?"

"Gessh, apa harus kau mengulanginya terus?"

Mikasa tersenyum simpul. Sebelum matanya melirik pada tangan Jean yang ternyata mulai terlumuri oleh cairan es krim yang mencair.

"Ah! Shit!"

Oh, agaknya yang bersangkutan menyadarinya juga.

"Cepat berikan sana." ujar Mikasa sembari menerima es krim yang terakhir. Keduanya pun berjalan ke arah kursi taman tempat Eren dan Armin berada. Gadis itu memilih bersikap tak acuh ketika Jean menggerutu di setiap perjalanan. Atau ketika lambaian tangan yang Eren berikan padanya berhenti dan digantikan kerutan heran kala melihat sosok si pemuda Perancis ternyata ikut diantara mereka.

Tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan senyumannya ketika mendengar suara pekik Eren yang menyadari jika es krim rasa coklatnya malah habis dulu di tangan Jean. "Habis", dalam artian meleleh. Adapun mungkin hanya tinggal setengahnya saja. Pertengkaran dua makhluk itupun kembali dimulai.

.

.

.

"Kenapa harus semarah itu, hah? Aku sudah minta maaf!"

"Halah! Tapi kau tetap tak mau membelikan gantinya. Per-cu-ma!"

"Lalu mintamu?! Ogah amat ngeluarin duit buat ganti es krim doang. Mending buat kencan."

Kedutan di wajah Eren makin menonjol kala mendengarnya. "Oh, ya. Dengan gadis-gadis jalang itu, kan?"

"Heh?! Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau itu yang ngomong apa, Kampret!"

Bah, kalau tak ingat tangannya sekarang lengket sudah Jean jambak rambut coklat itu.

.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya tadi kau membeli rasa coklat juga, Jean?" tanya Mikasa untuk menghentikan sejenak pertengkaran itu. Eren benar-benar berhenti bergerak. Mendadak memfokuskan matanya pada bibir pemuda bermarga Kirschtein itu.

"Benar itu, Jean?" tanya Eren memastikan. Lalu mendadak mencengkram pipi pemuda di depannya dengan kedua tangannya dan segera mendaratkan ciuman.

"Buka mulutmu!"

"A-a-amphf!"

"Aku selalu benci jika mereka melakukan itu di depanku." keluh Mkkasa dengan hawa gelap di belakangnya, agaknya merasa depresi.

"Kau mau memukulnya, Mikasa?"

Gadis itu menoleh. Menatap sepasang manik biru yang memandangnya sembari tersenyum.

"Tidak, Armin. Nanti Eren menangis. Dan itu akan menyedihkanku nanti. Terlebih jika itu hanya untuk memuaskan egomu saja."

"Haha, jangan bongkar rahasia." ujar pemuda berambut pirang itu sembari melempar tatapannya ke jalanan. Menyembunyikan apa yang sedang tersirat di sepasang irisnya yang menatap redup.

Hanya helaan nafas yang mampu diberikan oleh sang gadis. "Lalu?" tanya Mikasa dengan nada sedikit penasaran.

"Hmm?" hanya gumaman yang terdengar.

"Kenapa kau masih bisa dekat dengan Eren, Armin? Kau tak berniat melukainya, bukan?"

Si pirang mengendikan bahu, lalu menjilat es krimnya sendiri. "Tentu tidak." jawabnya begitu tenang. "Hanya saja, ternyata lebih sulit untuk lepas dari bayang-bayang Eren dibandingkan luka yang kurasakan. Ya, Mikasa. Kau bisa bilang, bahwa ikatan bernama persahabatan itu ternyata lebih menyebalkan dari yang dikira."

Mikasa terdiam sebentar. "Menurutku, Armin. Malah kau harus segera menyingkir dari Eren, sekarang juga."

"Tak apa. Kau tak usah khawatir, Mikasa. Toh, ada yg senasib, kok."

Mikasa bungkam, ketika melihat segaris senyum menawan dilemparkan padanya. Ya, benar juga. Ia tak bisa menyangkal hal itu. Sepasang oniks hitam itu melirik lagi si pemuda brunnete dengan pandangan penuh harap.

**The End**

* * *

"Pukul" maksudnya, itu ditujukan untuk Jean. Ngok! Cinta segi empat~ Asoy~*plak*

Jadi Pairing di dalam fic ini ada tiga: JeanEre, MikaEre, dan JeanAru. Atau, jika kalian pikir bisa, interaksi antara Jean dan Mikasa itu bisa dimasukan ke dalam JeanMika*pasang muka nge-troll* Jadi, adakah yang di sini dari awal membayangkan jika pair dalam fic ini adalah JeanMika? Kalau nggak, berarti kemampuan mengolah ceritaku masih belum berkembang...*lalu pundung*

Dan WB menyerangkuuuu!*garuk-garuk tembok* Ini aja kubuat dengan agak maksa Q.Q Gaje? Iyaaaaa! Alur ganjil? IYAAAA!*makin mewek*lalu milih nyemplung ke tambak*

Terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca u.u


End file.
